russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Danze Music Zone
DMZ (Danze Music Zone) is the FM radio network of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation as the brand name of a dance music format heard on FM radio in the Philippines. Its flagship station is DZMZ in Metro Manila, which has been rated as the nation's #1 dance music station in the FM radio ratings (from 1989-2001 and since 2011), according to the KBP's Radio Research Council Surveys. The network's national and Manila programming originate from IBC's Manila Radio division, along with AM flagship station DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386; breakaway programming for DMZ's provincial stations is supplied under management of the company's IBC Regional division. History DMZ was launched on November 18, 1989 in Metro Manila via 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) as the network's brande namde of the flagship station and the FM radio station of IBC, which played dance, hip hop, OPM and other foreign songs, Hot AC, and remixed music, where Metro Manila is based. In February 25, 2001, IBC and Blockbuster Broadcasting System went into a government-sponsored bidding and Blockbuster Broadcasting System won the frequency rights as Wave 891 (callsign then changed to DWAV). However, the network still shares its transmission facilities of IBC until 2014 when it began transmitting from atop of Strata 2000. In July 2011, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation led by the chairman Eric Canoy took over the privatization and revitilization of the government and the management for the return of 89.1 MHZ frequency as the callsign was reverted back into the long-time station DZMZ after its absence for 10 years as 89 DMZ made a comeback for a revival of the dance music station and launches the official website through live streaming via 89DMZ.com. The station transferred and returned to of its current studio at Broadcast City in Quezon City (its home since 89 DMZ era). After getting access to 89.1 FM, IBC has been occupied one of FM radio frequencies in Mega Manila and other platforms of IBC Radio including AM and TV. The test broadcast is for 9 weeks, it was temporarily playing automated dance music and remixed music, stingers and a teaser in July 1, 2011 in preparation for the formal launch. After one month and nine weeks, iDMZ 891 was relaunched on August 28, 2011, along with the company launched the brand of IBC's provincial FM stations that made iDMZ a truly national brand. Two years later, iDMZ 891 and its provincial stations in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao was reverted into the second interation as 89 DMZ with a new logo and new jingle on August 11, 2013. Programming 'Daily' * The Morning Danze with The Sting * Kaye D-Lyte * The Unbeatable Show * The Early Club (Metro Manila station only) * Dancing Night (Baguio, Cebu and Davao station only) * Danzing Zone (Iloilo station only) * Strictly Ballroom * Power Remix 'Weekly' * Wave 24 * Slow Jam * Be Heard! * Rockin' Manila * Back to the 80s n' early 90s (also a midnight for Metro Manila station only) * Baddest of the 90s n' 2K * Saturday Clubbing * The Hitlist (Metro Manila stations only) * 30 Danze (provincial stations only) * Mixes 101 (provincial stations only) * Mobile Circuit 'Segments' * The Word * Pinoy-in-a-Raw DMZ Stations Nationwide See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation affiliate stations References External links *89 DMZ official website *89 DMZ on Facebook *89 DMZ on Twitter Category:Danze Music Zone Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine radio networks Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Companies established in 1989 Category:Companies disestablished in 2001 Category:Companies established in 2011